Transmitting data over a network may be costly, time consuming, and unnecessarily consume bandwidth. Many users seek to reduce the amount of data downloaded onto devices because providers limit data usage or charge based data usage. In some instances, documents or data sets are too large to be loaded onto a local machine over a network without significant delay. A common solution is to download only a first portion of the document or data set while also providing the impression to the user that the entire document is loaded when it is not. Navigation further through the document or data set prompts a request for more data from the server and continues the download. While such a solution helps reduce unnecessary downloads, users only interested in information located in the middle or near the end of the document or data set still download more than needed as they navigate through the document. Additionally, users unnecessarily increase data usage that may be costly and time consuming.